


Pocket Dial

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make a few accidental calls during sexy time with there S/O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Dial

**Author's Note:**

> just crack

Vladimir calling Wesely:

The first time he called Wesely it really was an accident. He wasn't even sure how it happened, he guessed just between the fumbling of getting clothes off, his phone had managed to dial Wesely. But later that night when Vladimir's girlfriend was pressed up against his chest he heard his phone ring from across the room. He hadn’t wanted to move in fear of waking you up but the call could have been important. He sneered when he finally dug the device from the discarded clothes and saw Wesley's number. “What?” He said picking up his tone impatient.

“I would appreciate it if you and your girlfriend referred from leaving me voice messages during intercourse Vladimir.”  Wesley's stuck up voice came from the other end of the phone.He didn't wait for Vladimir to respond before hanging up.  

Foggy calls Matt:

Matt woke up with a start to the sound of his phone going “Foggy, Foggy, Foggy”, MAtt was used to the other male giving him wake up calls and thought nothing of it when he answered.

“Morning.” Matt yawned. He was greeted by a groan and for a moment thought his friend was in trouble before he heard a girl giggle. “Oh! Oh god! Foggy its 7 have either of you even brushed your teeth yet!” Matt yelled into the phone before hanging up. He hoped to god that Foggy would not repeat that wake up call.

Vladimir calls Wesely:

The second time was not an accident. His girlfriend was going down on him when suddenly he remembered the last time they had done this. Carefull so she didnt noticed he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and called the lap dog. A grin spread across his face when the ring was cut off by a sigh and then “Hello Vladimir.”

The blonde immediately began to moan. Loudly and enthusiastically. A hand curling into his girlfriend's hair so that she wouldn't look up and see what he was doing.  

“Really?”  Wesley asked, Vladimir answered by moaning again. “I dont have time for this Vladimir.” The man huffed hanging up.

Wesley calls Fisk:

His girlfriend pushed off his chest her giggling cut short. “Did you hear something?”

“No?” Wesley asked sitting up as well as the couple listened.

“James? Are you there? Is everything okay?” a muffled voice of Fisk filled the silence.

“Oh my god.” She laughed as James pushed off off trying to find his phone in the pile of clothes. “Is there your boss?!”

“Sssh.” He said finding it. “Hello sir?”

“James thank god.”

“Um sir… right now is not the best time i’m sorry i called you.”

“I heard a moan, is everything okay?” Fisk asked ignoring Wesleys request.

“Yes sir.. it- it wasnt that kind of moan.”

“Oh? OH! I will leave you too it then.”

Vladimir calls Wesely:

“Vladimir i swear to-”

“Um Hi?” The shy voice of Vladimir's girlfriend cut Wesely off.

“Oh… I um, I’m sorry miss.” Wesley said confused.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “So am I.”

“Excuse me?” He asked completely confused about what was going on. He understood a moment later though when the girl let out a moan of Vladimir's name. “Right.” He said unamused. “Of course.” He hung up.

Matt calls Karen:

Karen and Foggy had gone out for lunch, while you came to the firm to visit Matt. “Hi Matt!” She answered with a smile.

“Fuck, just like that.” Matt moaned on the other end.

“What?” Karen asked completely shocked. There was a loud moan and it hit her what was going on. “Oh! OH come on Matt! You better not be on my desk! I will kill you i swear!”

Fisk calls Nubo:

The japanese man got the call and late one night and answered in the hopes that Fisk was finally giving him the block he was promised. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was not meant to receive a call at all. However he did not hang up just sat there with a blank expression on his face until it was over. “Oh good. Now that you're done.” Nubos voice said filling the empty sound of Fisks room.

Vladimir calls Wesely:

He groaned answering his phone at 3 am not checking to see who it was. He needed to sleep dammit. “Hello?” He said voice muffled by his pillow.

“Oh god, oh god! Right there! right there!” the same girly voice as before along with the deep moans he had come to recognize.

“Please stop.” He practically cried before hanging up and throwing his phone.

Gao calls Vladimir:

“Hello?” Vladimir answered paying attention to the paperwork on his desk figuring this was about work.

“Ooooh. Ohhh.” the old woman moaned on the other end of the line. The russian hung up quickly and threw his phone across the room mortified. His phone went off a moment latter telling him he got a text. Wearily he went to check it.

“How does it feel?” Was what the text read from Wesley's number.

Vladimir calls Wesely:

“Fine i get it. I will stop calling you.” Vladimir growled when the man answered not waiting for a reply before hanging up.

Anatoly calls Wesely:

“Mr. Ranskahov?”

There was a long sigh. “I’m sorry Wesley, but he’s my brother.”

“What are you-” He was cut off by a female moaning.  Wesley hung up. “I fucking hate Russians.” He said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed   
> my tumblr is http://thisisnothowidie.tumblr.com/


End file.
